Treatment that promotes functional regeneration across a complete spinal cord transection in man does not exist. In animal experiments (1), recovery after incomplete spinal cord lesions has been achieved in adults treated with myelin-associated protein antibodies while recovery after complete lesions has been demonstrated in neonates (2).
Various attempts have been made over the years to find a replacement for direct nerve stump to nerve stump suturing. Much research has focused on the use of channels or tubular prostheses which permit the cut ends of the nerve to be gently drawn into proximity and secured in place.
All prostheses produced so far are intended for peripheral nerves such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,002, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,764, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,966 and SE 457 598.